en smärtsam sanning
by sayukijonsson
Summary: här handlar om Lillian Rosie Weasley som hittas av Arthur och Molly Weasley och som sedan får ett speciellt band mellan sin Far och senare med sin storebror. kommer hon få veta om sitt förflutna?


**den ända person jag äger är Lillian Rosie Weasley allt annat tillhr J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Ropade en rund liten häxa till sin man. ''Det är en liten flicka som gråter utanför dörren och hon är blodig!''<p>

Artur kom springande från skjulet där han hade hållit på och fixa med mugglar saker chockad av sin frus tillkännagivande (var det bästa ord jag kom på hoppas det funkar). När han kom fram såg han att en liten flicka (som inte kunde vara mer än tre år) satt på gräset vid deras dörr. Han stannade av chocken. Även fast hon var full av rött blod så var hon det finaste barn han sätt. Hon hade blont axellångt hår nerkletat med blod och när hon vände sig om såg han de mest underbara ögonen. De var stora havsblåa ögon som skiftade i grönt. När Den lilla tjejen fick syn på Arthur så slutade hon att gråta och började gå mot honom. När hon kom fram så lyfte Arthur upp henne och han bar med henne in i huset. Ingen av de andra Weasley barnen var hemma eftersom alla hade flyttat hemifrån eller var på Hogwarts.

"Molly vet du vad som hänt med henne?" Frågade Arthur när de hade tvättat den lilla tjejens hår.

Molly skakade på huvudet

"Okej" sade Arthur och fortsatte sedan. "Vi borde kontakta Dumbledore han borde veta vem hon är"

Molly höll med och dagen efter skickade det brevet med deras uggla erol(vet inte hur hans namn stavas) till rektorn på hogwarts. Han svarade genast och kom 2 veckor senare. Under den tiden hade Arthur och lillan, som de nu kallade den lilla tjejen tills de fick veta mer om henne, byggt upp en stor vänskap som troligen aldrig skulle släppa. När Dumbledore kom och såg den lilla tjejen så sa han att han inte visste vem hon var men skulle kolla runt lite och att han skulle komma tillbaka.

När ytterligare tre veckor gått kom han tillbaka och sa att han inte hittade något och att det var bäst att hon stannade på kråkboet och att de skulle döpa om henne. Molly och Arthur tackade för att Dumbledore varit så snälla mot dem. Hon fick heta Lillian Rosie Weasley och hon fick en fin uppväxt. hon gick igenom kriget utan att veta vad som hänt och visste inte varför alla grät när de kom hem efter förrlusten av Fred. Hon kände ju knappt sinna syskon eftersom de aldrig varit hemma innan slutstriden började. ända gåången alla var samlade ( förutom Percy) var på Bills och Fleurs brölopp.

Arthur berättade för sina barn och deras vänner att de fått en ny lilla syster som de hittade i trädgården och alla tyckte att hon var helt underbart vacker.

När hon var sju år så tillbringade hon hela sommaren med sin storebror Charlie och hon fick lära sig mycket om drakar. Hon blev genast förälskad i drakar och ville jobba med det när hon blev stor. Charlie hade nästan glömt bort att hon var hans syster och tog hand om henne som om det vore hans barn. När sommaren tog slut så blev det hennes födelsedag och hela släkten kom och hälsade på bara för att fira henne. Charlie som visste att hon älskade drakar gav henne tre olika miniatyr drakar (kinesik eldboll, svensk kortnosig och en rumänsk ryggdrake) som flög och sprutade eld om man retade upp dem. på sin tionde födelsedag så var hon tvungen att bo hos Bill och Fleur hela året eftersom Arthur var sjuk och att Molly inte kunde inte ta hand om Lillian samtidigt som hon oroade sig för sin man. Men hon kom jätte bra överrens med Victoire som var fem år då. eller tja de kom så bra överrens som en femåring och en tioåring kan.

när hon var elva år var hon tvungen att vänta ett extra år för att börja på hogwarts eftersom hon var född i Oktober. Men hon tyckte att det bara var skönt eftersom Mr Weasley dog två veckor efter hennes elfte födelsedag. Hela familjen Weasleyplus deras familjer och även alla som stog henne nära kom och sörjde vid hennes dödsbädd.

Lillian stog helt stilla i flera minuter och efter ett tag kände hon en hand på sin axel. Hon kollade upp och såg Charlie stå bakom henne. Hon började gråta. Såklart märkte Charlie det och han kramade om sin syster. Hon grät ännu mer när han kramade om henne och Charlie lät henne gråta medan han klappade henne tröstande på huvudet. Alla i familjen Weasley visste att det var jobbigast för Lillian eftersom hon och Arthur hade ett speciellt band som gjorde att de två förstog varandra.

tre månader senare dog Mrs Weasley av hjärtstillestånd och då var alla ännu en gång samlade fast den här gången vid Mrs Weasleys dödsbädd. den här gången sprang hon ut på gården och upp på kullen. Där stupade hon och grät och skrek hysteriskt. Efter henne sprang Charlie som under de senaste tre månaderna stannat kvar hemma för att hjälpa sin mor med att ta hand om sin syster och då byggt upp ett lika starkt band som hon hade med Arthur. Charlie hittade henne i det höga gräset på toppen av kullen. Han såg att det brann en liten bit längre fram och skyndade sig dit. När han kom fram såg han att det var en ring med eld runt den blonda tjejen. han släckte elden med en förtrollning och sprang för att trösta Lillian och hon klängde sig fast vid sin bror.

Månaderna gick och Charlie hade hittat ett litet hus som han och Lillian flyttade in i. Det låg nära Fleur, Bill och Victoire och de hälsade ofta på varandra. sedan i slutet av juni fick hon sitt brev från hogwart.

* * *

><p><strong>Jag vet att det kanske var lite hastigt att döda Mr Weasley och Mrs Weasley framförallt eftersom Mr Weasley och Lillian hade en så bra relation. Men jag vill att Charlie ska vara den det handlar om (förutom Lillian) och jag kom inte på ett annat sätt att fixa det på<strong>.

**Hoppas ni gillar den och jag skulle gärna vilja ha kritik bra eller dålig spelar ingen roll eftersom man lär sig mycket av all sorts kretik.. Jag vill också gärna veta vad ni tycker om denna fanfic**

**tack på förhand :)**


End file.
